Rock'n'Roll Highschool
by SvenueMordue
Summary: Wir schreiben das Jahr 1977, Madison Cumberland wechselt dank eines Deals mit ihren Eltern für ihr letztes Schuljahr die Schule. Sie gerät in den Kreis rund um die Rumtreiber, welche nicht gerade für ein friedliches Leben bekannt sind… Parallel erlangt der dunkle Lord, bekannt als Lord Voldemort, immer mehr Macht und es wird Zeit, sich ihm zu widersetzen.
1. Prolog

Titel: _Rock'n'Roll Highschool_

Inhalt:_ Wir schreiben das Jahr 1977, Madison Cumberland wechselt dank eines Deals mit ihren Eltern für ihr letztes Schuljahr die Schule. Von Beauxbatons geht es nach Hogwarts. Sie gerät – aufgrund ihrer Zugbekanntschaft – in den Kreis rund um die Rumtreiber, welche nicht gerade für ein friedliches Leben bekannt sind… Parallel erlangt der dunkle Lord, bekannt als Lord Voldemort, immer mehr Macht und es wird Zeit, sich ihm zu widersetzen. _

Rating/Genre: _P16/Allgemein (eine Mischung aus Humor, Romanze und Drama)_

Disclaimer: _Bekannte Figuren und Orte der Harry Potter- Reihe gehören J. , der Rest entspringt meinem Hirn. Mein Konto sieht für das ganze keinen Cent, es bleibt so leer wie vorher…_

Hinweis:_ Updates erfolgen ab dem Post des in ein- bis zweiwöchigen Abständen, ich halte mich bei der gesamten Geschichte, soweit es möglich ist, an Fakten. Vermutlich wird es musikalisch werden…_

**Prolog**

Genervt hüpfte ich auf und ab – wie immer wenn ich aufgeregt war - ab und redete in einer kindischen Stimme vor mich her – stand ich zusammen mit einem Becher Kaffee und vielen anderen Menschen kurz vor 11 Uhr am morgen des 1. Septembers 1977 – ein Donnerstag – vor einem alten Zug mit roter Dampflok.

Zugegeben, ich stand auf solche Transportmittel, und dies war ebenfalls ein Grund für meinen Schulwechsel.

Von Beauxbatons ging es nach Hogwarts. Froschschenkel, Baguette und französisch allgemein gingen meiner Meinung nach gar nicht. Viel Schlimmeres gab es für mich nicht auf diesem Planeten gar nicht…

Schon seit meiner Einschulung hatte ich einen Deal mit meinen Eltern – wenn ich gut genug Englisch lernen und alle dafür anstehenden Prüfungen bestehen würde, durfte ich mein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts absolvieren. Wie man merkt, war das kein schlechter Ansporn.

Aber zurück zur eigentlichen Situation.

Mittlerweile hatte ich mich, meinen Koffer und meine Katze Ankita in den Hogwarts Express verfrachtet und war auf der Suche nach einem möglichst leeren Abteil.

Das einzige, was ich spontan finden konnte, in dem nicht schon drei bis sechs Personen saßen, war belegt von einem Mädchen mit braunen Haaren – an einigen Stellen erkannte ich einen leichten blau/lila-Schimmer – und unglaublich vielen Armbändern, gemischt mit Haargummis.

Ihr Gesicht wurde von den Haaren verdeckt, sie schrieb eifrig mit einem Muggelfüller – so einen besaß ich auch! – in ein kleines Notizbuch – so eines besaß ich ebenfalls.

Gefiel mir. Dementsprechend öffnete ich die Tür und steckte meinen Kopf hinein, während Ankitasich an meinen Beinen vorbei ins Abteil schlich und die Beine des Mädchens begutachtete – ja, meine Katze hatte einen Beinfetisch…

„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte ich das Mädchen. Diese schaute irritiert von ihrem Notizbuch auf und musterte mich.

„Ja, komm ruhig rein."

Erleichtert schob ich meinen restlichen Körper plus Koffer in das Abteil und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

„Ich bin Sophia Graupel, aber nenn mich ruhig R2D2", stellte sie sich vor. R2D2?

„R2D2 nach dem Star Wars Roboter?", hakte ich nach. Erst letzten Mai kam Episode IV ins Kino und während der Sommerferien hatte ich dafür dem Kino einen Besuch abgestattet,

„Ja, genau nach dem. Ich sehe, du weiß etwas über Muggeldinge."

„Oh ja, meine Eltern sind beide Muggel und viele meiner Freunde ebenfalls…" Daraufhin grinste sie mich an, was ich erwiderte.

Da realisierte ich, dass ich mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte – manchmal war ich echt ein Trottel.

„Ähm, ich bin übrigens Madison Cumberland", lächelte ich verlegen, „ich bin dieses Jahr neu, vorher war ich in Beauxbatons, aber ganz ehrlich, ich finde französisch und alles im Zusammenhang mit Frankreich ziemlich… beschissen."


	2. Kashmir

_Jedes Kapitel bekommt einen Songnamen…_

**Kashmir**_ (by Led Zeppelin, 1975)_

Während ich sprach, setzte ich mich gegenüber von Sophia, packte Ankita – genug Beine fürs Erste - und setzte sie neben mir ab.

Langsam, aber sicher, nahm der Zug Fahrt auf. Es ging los, das Abenteuer Hogwarts.

„Frankreich bzw. französisch ist auch nicht so mein Ding, es ist zwar okay, aber…"

Der Rest ihres Satzes ging unter, da ein Mädchen mit dunkelroten, langen Haaren und grünen, mandelförmigen Augen in das Abteil stürmte.

„Dieser verdammte Potter!", rief sie aufgebracht und ließ sich, ohne mich zu beachten, neben Sophia fallen. Diese schien sofort besorgt: „Was hat er diesmal getan?"

„Er ist mit mir zusammen Schulsprecher."

„Hat er dich wieder nach einem Date gefragt?"

„Ja, klar…" Missmutig schaute das rothaarige Mädchen aus dem Fenster.

„Das ist übrigens Madison Cumberland, sie ist neu", lenkte Sophia das Gespräch auf etwas anderes und stellte mich gleichzeitig vor.

„Oh hi, tut mir leid wegen gerade", entschuldigte sich die Rothaarige, „ich bin Lily Evans, Schulsprecherin und, im Gegensatz zu meiner Freundin hier, in Gryffindor."

Bei den letzten Worten streckte sie ihrer Sitznachbarin die Zunge heraus und grinste.

Ich nickte nur und nippte an meinem Kaffee – endlich hatte er die richtige Trinktemperatur, hatte auch lang genug gedauert…

Nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass Sophia in Ravenclaw Zuhause war, wurde ich auch über die restlichen Häuser informiert.

Es gab noch Hufflepuff – ziemlich unscheinbar und, so schien es mir, nicht gerade gefüllt mit Intelligenzbestien – und Slytherin: Heimat der reinblütigen und schwarzmagischen Hexen und Zauberern.

Danach erfolgte ein Briefing über, mehr oder weniger, wichtige Mitschüler, wie z.B. Severus Snape aus Slytherin oder Alice, einem Mädchen aus Lilys Schlafsaal.

Wir waren gerade bei einer Chaostruppe aus Gryffindor angekommen – mein Kaffee wurde langsam aber sicher weniger und Lily und Sophia stritten sich über die Freundlichkeit der berühmt-berüchtigten Chaostruppe – als die Abteiltür erneut aufging und zwei Jungen sich in das Abteil hineinschoben.

Der eine hatte schwarze, kürzere, ziemlich unordentlich aussehende Haare, haselnussbraune Augen, die von einer Brille umrandet wurden und sein Blick war auf Lily gerichtet, während der zweite Junge, ebenfalls mit schwarzen, aber längeren Haaren und grauen Augen, sich neben Sophia setzte und sie begrüßte: „Hi R2D2, schönen Sommer gehabt?"

Sophia nickte, während Lily anfing rot anzulaufen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie explodierte.

„Potter! Black! Raus. Aus. Dem. Abteil!", brüllte Lily die beiden Neuankömmlinge an, nachdem der Junge neben Sophia anscheinend etwas sagen wollte – sein Mund stand offen und das sah nicht gerade gut aus. Grinsend trank ich meinen Kaffee endgültig aus, während ich die mir dargebotene Szene begutachtete.

Nach einem Blick von Sophia gingen beide Jungen wieder hinaus.

„Das ist übrigens Madison Cumberland", rief sie den beiden noch nach.

„Und das waren James Potter und Sirius Black, eine Hälfte der Rumtreiber, von den wir dir gerade erzählt hatten", grummelte Lily.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was du immer gegen sie hast, eigentlich sind sie doch okay", hielt Sophia dagegen.

Wieder fing eine lange Diskussion über die Rumtreiber an, der ich als stummer Zuhörer beiwohnte und Ankita streichelte – während Lily die Beiden überhaupt nicht zu mögen schien, war Sophia da wohl anderer Meinung.

Ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass mir die beiden überaus sympathisch waren, allerdings konnte ich Lily mit ihrem Dauergefluche auch nicht ganz verstehen, schließlich waren die beiden eher dreist als schrecklich unfreundlich und fies.

Um ca. 20 Uhr kamen wir dann in Hogsmeade an, wo ich von Lily und Sophia zu wartenden Kutschen – wo sind die Pferde? – gezogen wurde.

Zusammen mit einem anderen Mädchen aus Gryffindor, Alice – sie wurde im Zug schon mal erwähnt, stiegen wir in eine Kutsche, die uns immer näher an meine neue Schule Hogwarts brachten.

Schon von weitem sah das Schloss imposant aus und als wir dann vor dem Eingangstor standen, lief es mir kalt den Rücken herunter. Einerseits, weil meine Nervosität ins Unermessliche stieg, andererseits, weil die Atmosphäre einfach unbeschreiblich war.

In der Eingangshalle rief mich eine streng aussehende Frau mit Brille und Dutt aus der Gruppe.

„Ich bin Professor McGonnagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor", stellt sie sich vor, „sie müssen Miss Cumberland sein, richtig?" Ich nickte.

„Dann würde ich Sie bitten, hier zusammen mit den Erstklässlern zu warten, damit wir auch Sie in ein Haus einteilen können."

Wieder erfolgte nur ein Nicken von mir und Professor McGonnagall ging eilig in die angrenzende Halle. Die Erstklässler vor mir sprangen auf und ab um einen Blick in die Halle zu erhaschen und versperrten mir so die Sicht.

Auch, wenn es vermutlich nur fünf Minuten waren, die Zeit schien sehr langsam zu vergehen. Überall um mich herum standen kleine, aufgeregte Erstklässler, die teilweise mich, teilweise die Tür anschauten und vor sich hinplapperten.

Nach und nach beschäftigte mich die Frage, ob ich denn auch das Richtige tat immer mehr, aber bevor ich ernstlich in Panik geraten konnte, gingen die beiden Türflügel zu der Halle auf.


End file.
